Earth auger attachments are one of the many different useful attachments for commercial work vehicles such as skid steer loaders and tractors. An earth auger attachment is used to quickly dig relatively deep cylindrical holes in the ground for any of a variety of purposes, such as mounting wooden poles. The earth auger attachment is typically powered by the commercial work vehicle using a hydraulic or gasoline powered engine that rotates an output drive shaft.
One of the difficulties for users is that there are several different types and sizes of output drive shafts used with these engines. For example, some have hexagonal output drive shafts and others have cylindrical output drive shafts. The drive shafts are received in correspondingly shaped sockets in the augers. Since each auger has a dedicated socket that can only be used with one type of output drive shaft, users are required to purchase multiple augers to fit the different drive shaft geometries.
There is therefore a need for an auger system having multiple couplers each adapted to receive different output drive shaft geometries on a first end while having the same geometry on a second end for combining with earth augers.